


I Don't Smile Like Before

by PassThe_Mayo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Virgil, an abused child, runs away from his home in London to go to America. He ends up in California where joyous Patton finds him and takes him home. All too suddenly Virgil is no longer Virgil Everwurst but now Virgil (Emo Nightmare) Brighton and is no longer a lonely kid in the back but an overly anxious person with 3 close friends and a crush on the most popular kid, Roman Prince. Which also happens to be one of his friends.





	1. Growing Up

Virgil’s POV:  
Think of all the times you’ve felt immense anxiety. Add every one of those times up and for some it forms a person. For others it forms a small object that could fit in the palm of your hand. For me it forms a lifetime. I was born into an awful home with an awful family. I was the smallest child of my family and no matter how much sleep I got, I always looked sleep deprived. My mother was a drug addict and my father, a drunk man who slept on the streets. My three older siblings were horrible to me. Always saying I was worthless and unlovable. This is where my anxiety comes from. Not the abuse but from the fear of when it would happen next. And when I was thrown into school it got worse. I was scared of talking to other people in fear that they’d judge me. I was diagnosed with severe anxiety at the age of 10. This includes all forms of anxiety. So I was given medication but after I ran out I never got more. My mother used the money for drugs and our education. When I turned 14 I ran away with only a backpack holding all of the things I had plus a bit of stolen money. I ran from London to America by stowing away on a boat. I was never caught. This was how I grew up.  
  
**Roman’s POV:**  
 **Think of all the best moments in your life. Think of all the joy and positivity you’ve had. For a lot of people it forms a person and for some it forms almost nothing. For me it forms almost a lifetime. I was born into a wonderful home with a loving family. I was an only child and I never missed a bit of sleep. My mother was a chef for a big company and my father was a digital artist who created all kinds of commercials and ads. I had two close friends, Logan and Patton. They were siblings to me and they were so kind. We all went to the same schools growing up and when we turned 14 we made a pact to never stop being friends. This was how I grew up.**  
  
_Patton’s POV:_  
 _Think of all the shapes you’ve found in clouds. Think of  all the times you’ve had to make a tough decision. For some these moments form a person. For others these moments are so scarce they form a pebble at most. For me it forms a lifetime. I was born into a colorful family. I had one sibling and her name was Patience. We were twins, of course. Our parents adopted us, actually because two gay males can’t birth a baby. But our dads were awesome. They were very accepting. Our Dad was a cologne seller and our Papa was a fashion designer with three lines of clothing. I had two close friends, Logan and Roman. But Roman was more like a brother to me. I saw Logan as more than a friend or brother. When we all turned 14 we made a pact and I told myself that one day I would confess to Logan. That’s how I grew up._  
  
Logan’s POV:  
Think of all the logical ways you could’ve gotten out of something. Think of all the stories you’ve gotten lost in. For some it forms a person. For others it forms a book. For me it forms most of my lifespan. I was born into a family of expectations. I had six siblings, three females and three males. My parents were cold, stern and distant. My mother was an accountant and my father was a doctor. I had two friends, Patton and Roman. Patton was more of a love interest and Roman was like a pesky little brother. When we were 14 we made a pact and I made a mental note to keep them from trouble. This was how I grew up.


	2. The Secrets Of Children

Virgil’s POV:   
I walked through another town, looking at all the signs saying ‘Welcome To California’ and whatnot. I’d been walking for a long time to get to California. Well, I don’t know where I started when I got off the boat so I’d been walking a long time regardless. I kept walking, ignoring the need to pass out from walking too much and not eating for weeks. I stopped walking when I saw a bench and I decided to sit down for a moment to rest. I took my backpack off and opened it up, pulling out a phone I’d stolen from my mom. I might as well look for a place to stay. “You look like you just got beat up. You okay?” I looked up to see a kid my age with light brown hair and freckles decorating his face. He wore black ray bans and he kinda looked like an imitation of someone’s dad.   
“I….” I couldn’t find the right words to say. Could I even trust this kid? What if he tries to hurt me?   
“It looks like you’ve been through a lot. Why don’t you come to my house? My dads would love to help you!” I nodded and zipped my backpack up, figuring fighting wouldn’t be an option for either of us.   
“J-Just...um..give me a moment…” I said softly. “I’m kind of dizzy.” Which was true. Patton nodded and waited patiently as I sat there, waiting for the dizziness to stop. When it did finally stop I slowly stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder.   
“Where are you from? You don’t look like you’re from here.” Patton asked as we walked to his house. I stayed quiet as my social anxiety started to kick in. Patton waited a moment before looking at me. He must’ve noticed my discomfort as his smile faded a bit. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you.” he said softly.   
“Y-You didn’t….um...You didn’t upset me I-I just….I have really bad anxiety…” I said, stumbling across my words. I hate my anxiety. Patton gave a small nod and his smile returned as we came up to a modern looking house. It was a gentle blue with a dark grey roof. The front lawn had a tree with a tire swing and hammocks tied to the branches. Relaxed family it looks like. Patton ran into the house, dragging me with him as he hugged his dad. Or one of them as I’ve gathered that he has two.   
“Hey there buddy! Who’s your little friend?” I hid behind Patton shyly, biting my nails. It was already bad enough that I encountered Patton.   
“I don’t know his name yet but he’s been through a lot and he needs help. He says he has really bad anxiety too.” Patton’s dad looked surprised at the information he’s been given. He looks at me with a small smile.   
“It’s okay bud, you’re safe with us. I promise. Can you tell us your name?”   
“V-Virgil…” I said softly. Patton looked at me and I swore his eyes turned to stars.   
“Your name is so cool!” My face turned a light pink and I looked away in embarrassment.   
“Well Virgil, you can stay with us. Where are your parents?”   
“U-Um...I kind of...ran away….” Patton suddenly hugged me which would normally be too much for me but Patton’s hug...it felt nice. I needed it.   
“Why would you ever run away? Surely your life couldn’t be that bad.” Patton’s dad said. I only shook my head showing I didn’t want to talk anymore. He sighed and gave a small smile. “Well whatever the reason we’ll let you stay. You seem like you need a bit of help too. When was the last time you ate?” Patton let go of me and stared at me as I shrugged. I don’t know the last time I ate exactly. I just knew it’d been a while.    
“A week ago maybe?” I said softly. Patton’s dad stood up straight and walked into the kitchen.   
“Patton take Virgil to your room. I’ll call you down when lunch is ready,” He said, already starting to make a meal. I followed Patton to his room and almost cringed at how bright the room was. I was more used to a darker room due to the electric bill hardly being paid. I sat down on a dark purple bean bag and watched Patton pull some clothes out of his closet which seemed to fit my style of dark clothing.   
“These are from when Patience passed away. She was my twin sister but she got really sick one day. I went into a dark kind of phase and I never threw out these clothes or donated them.” Patton explained, handing me the clothes with a sad smile.   
“Thanks Patton….um...what was…..what was Patience like?”   
“She was like the girl version of me. Helpful, bright and happy. But she had a really weak immune system so she was always a little sick. In the orphanage the caretakers always fussed over her. She was always top priority to them. And when our dads adopted us we were so happy. We spent so much time with each other. I never left her side, no matter what. We were glued at the hip. When she got sick enough to be stuck in bed I was the first one to help her. And then one day when I came in to give her breakfast she wouldn’t wake up. So I tried to find a heartbeat. We later found out she’d passed away the night before. I stayed in her room for weeks, not wanting to believe it. I couldn’t accept it. But now that it’s been a few years I’ve come to terms with my grief. She’s gone and there isn’t anything I can do to bring her back.” I looked down sadly. He loved his sister so much and she was just too weak to live.    
“She seemed very lovely….nothing like my sister…” I said softly. It was true. My sister was cruel and dishonest. She made sure I never had enough to eat and she made sure I was excluded from everything. Dianna was horrible.    
“Well you should probably go take a shower and change. You look like you need it.” Patton said softly. I nodded and let him take me to the bathroom, thanking him afterwards. Patton was so nice to me. He seemed sweet and caring. I hope to stay with him for a long time.


	3. Social Interactions Can Be Good Or Bad, No In Between

2 weeks later   
  
Virgil’s POV:   
Patton’s dads have been really nice to me. They made plans to adopt me and registered me for school. Then they took me shopping and let me get as many shirts and jeans from Hot Topic as I wanted. I was part of their family at this point. Patton agreed to show me around the school and help me. He felt it was his responsibility as my new older brother to help me out and whatnot. He even helped me decorate my new room, which was Patience’s old room. I kept the vanity she had and left it just the way she had it because it was very pretty and I felt like it was honoring her in a way. I didn’t mind the little splash of color in my room, either. I liked how the blue contrasted the blacks and greys. It all formed a calming atmosphere anyways. I also put all of her stuffed animals on a shelf in the closet because I’d feel bad if I threw them out or something. I had just finished putting away the last of my clothes when Patton walked in. “Hey Pat, what’s up?” I said softly. Patton smiled and handed me a black teddy bear with a golden crown on its head. I took the stuffed toy and hugged it with a small smile. If there was anything I loved more than sleep it was stuffed animals.    
“I thought you’d like it. Papa and I made it together because we thought it’d be a great present.” Patton said, smiling wide. I hugged him tightly with a soft thank you. It was the first time anyone I considered a sibling gave me anything even resembling a gift. I let go of Patton and set the bear on my pillow, deciding I’d name it Princey because of the crown. “Also, Papa wanted me to tell you it’s dinner time.” I nodded and watched him leave before turning my lights off and following.   
-Next Day-   
I was up before Papa or Dad could wake me up. I hardly slept anymore and when I did it was a very light sleep. I got out of bed and changed into my black skinny jeans, MCR hoodie, and black converse before going to Patience’s vanity and stare at myself in the mirror. I looked sleep deprived as always so I covered it up with my pale foundation. Dad taught me how to use makeup a few days ago. I fixed my hair a little bit but it was still slightly messy, which I didn’t care about. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to breakfast. I always had a smoothie since I refused to eat breakfast a lot of the time. Smoothies were the closest they could get to me eating breakfast. Today’s smoothie was strawberry mango. Yum. Patton ran down the stairs and nearly made me choke on my smoothie by slamming into me with a hug. “Patton be careful! I could’ve choked on my ‘breakfast’.”   
“Sorry! I’m just so excited that you’ll finally be coming to school with me! I couldn’t stop texting Logan and Roman about it almost all night. I’m so happy!” Patton said excitedly, letting me go and grabbing his breakfast bar then dragging me out the door. “Bye Dad! Bye Papa!”   
“Bye! Have a good day at school!” both parents said at the same time. I followed Patton to the bus stop, slightly tired from not sleeping much the night before.   
“I can’t wait for you to meet Logan and Roman. Logan is the nerdy, quiet one. He’s almost always got his nose stuck in a book. Roman is the loud, Disney fan. He knows every song in every Disney movie by heart. You’ll love them! They’re really nice.” I nodded as we got on the bus and sat in the back. I sat by the window to watch the cars pass by. I wasn’t that interested in meeting Patton’s friends. Well...maybe Logan but not really Roman. Roman sounds like the popular kind of guy. Loud, obnoxious and someone who sings constantly. Logan sounds more calm and collected. Definitely knows a few conspiracy theories. Good at math and science, anything with numbers really. Just the kind of person I’d hang out with. But I would suck it up and meet them if it made Patton happy. The last thing I need is for Patton to be upset because of me. Patton is my first friend and my brother now. His happiness is more important. My thoughts were interrupted by Patton nudging me. I looked over to see two other boys sitting in the seat across from us. The one closer to the window was buried in a book, pushing his glasses up every few moments. I assumed that one to be Logan. The boy closer to the isle was smiling wide at Patton. He was dressed in a red and white theme. Disney fan, obviously. That was definitely Roman. I was drawn from my thoughts again by something hitting my head. It was an eraser thrown by Roman.   
“Sorry, you seemed a bit dazed.” Oh god his fucking voice. Definitely popular type of kid. Almost like a literal fucking prince. What the fuck. I just nodded in silence, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. “Can you speak?” I nodded and slightly tugged at my sleeves. This is too much social interaction.   
“He just has really bad anxiety. It took him a while to finally speak to me too. But I don’t mind because he’s special to me already!” At hearing this Logan looked up and glared at me. Nevermind on the friend thing. Unless it’s explained to him that Patton and I are brothers now and he sees me as his precious little brother that he has to protect.    
“What do you mean by that Patton?” Logan asked, still glaring at me.   
“He’s my precious little brother now! I have to protect him!”Ohhhh this is gonna be a looong day. I’m fucken screwed.


	4. First Days Are The Worst Days

Virgil’s POV:   
Well the bus ride was a nightmare and the first two classes weren’t that interesting. Time to see how Lunch goes. I shared my first period with Logan who I actually talked to. I found out he has a crush on Patton, no surprise there from the glaring he did this morning on the bus. I shared my second period with Patton and we worked on a partner activity together. Lunch time was the peak of my anxiety today. I walked to the cafeteria with Patton and we met up with Logan and Roman. And then Patton and Logan ditched me and Roman. So now I was stuck, sitting in the hall with Roman. Turns out Roman isn’t as obnoxious as I thought. “So how did you end up being Patton’s brother?” Roman asked, taking a bite of his greasy pizza.   
“I...um...kind of...ran away from my first home….and before I knew it I was here in Cali and Patton was dragging me to his house…” I said softly. It felt weird talking to people after the hell I went through in London. Roman just nodded silently.   
“Where did you live before you ran away?” I did not like the follow up question. Fucking hell.   
“Many places. I don’t like….I don’t like to think of that place….bad memories…” I said softly. Even now the bruises hadn’t healed from the beatings I’d get. The scars littered my arms and legs, memories of my own self harm and personal torture. The feeling of my brothers touching me and my father doing much worse was still there. It was hard to erase memories like that.   
“Patton told us you’d looked as if you had gone through severe abuse when he found you. He can usually tell when somebody is suffering. He’s like the dad friend of the group. Logan is like the teacher. But also like the mom friend. He keeps us out of trouble and Patton makes us feel loved. I’m like the Prince basically. Head of the drama club, theatre expert and the school party planner. I do see how some might see me as the popular type.” I snorted.   
“Bit of an ego there Mr. Prince.” I said snarkily.   
“Is it so wrong to love myself?” he said dramatically. Definitely a drama kid.I rolled my eyes and sighed softly. No matter how much I told myself that these people really wanna be my friends, I still doubted it. 14 years of torment will do that to you. “Well, lunch is almost over. We better go find Patton and Logan.” I looked at him as he stood up and threw his trash away. I could either follow him and have an attack or go to my next class, avoid and attack and leave him confused. I’ll go with my second choice.The last thing I need is an attack on my first day here. I stood up                           and walked towards my next class, ignoring Roman’s confusion. Besides, it’s best if I don’t get too attached. He could just be another bully in disguise.   
\--------------------Time Skip----------------------   
I followed Patton to the buses in silence. Many kids were already on the bus or running to their bus. Some kids were waiting for their buses to arrive. I followed Patton onto the bus, into the last seat and sat in silence. I could tell this would turn into a routine for me, as most things did. I was still adjusting to Patton’s family too, seeing as I’m used to beatings and bullying and any general abuse. Just someone opening the door at night scares me beyond reason. I was snapped from my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Patton staring at me with a smile. “What?”   
“How was your first day? Did you like it?” I shrugged and looked out the window again. I wasn’t in much of a mood to talk since school drained me. And by school I mean my third period teacher who insisted I introduce myself to the class. I refused multiple times but apparently she wasn’t told I have anxiety or she was told and she’s just a bitch. I ended up having to go to the nurse because I had an attack. The person who took me down was Logan because he was 1. The only kid in the class who knew me and what to do and 2. The only person who even noticed I was having an attack. I’m still recovering. “I guess we’ll talk about it later.” Patton said softly, turning back to Logan and Roman. My first day at Redwood Middle School was actually not too bad, aside from third period and maybe lunch. 


	5. Why Is It Always Me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is NOT ready for freshman year

-1 School Year later because I’m lazy-   
Virgil’s POV:   
Freshman year. The worst year of high school. High school in general is awful. I walked into the high school building in silence. Over the past year I had gone from the new anxious kid to the lonely emo loser. And I got new bullies along the way as well. Logan moved on from being one of my protective and helpful friends to a popular nerd. Roman went from dramatic friend to dramatic popular kid. Patton is the only one of us who’s really stayed the same, childish dad friend that he is. Patton protects me when he can but I always come home with a new injury, regardless of his protection. I was snapped from my thoughts by a bell ringing and people rushing by me. I huffed softly and put my hood up, walking towards my first class which was Theatre/Drama. I was not very happy that the first person I noticed in the class was Roman. He was surrounded by football players, upperclassmen type. I ignored their little group and found a spot in the back of the room where I could just sit and listen to music. Many people have said that Theatre/Drama was an easy class because you hardly did anything in there. Just some video projects and acting practises. Most of the time kids did whatever. I chose the easy electives this year. After the bell rang and announcements went out, the teacher came in. A small lady who looked almost exactly like the drama teacher from High School Musical 3. How much more stereotypical could this school get? “Good morning students!” Oh god she even sounds like the teacher from HSM3. End my life. She talked about something I had no care or interest for. I didn’t care if I passed or not, just that I would be able to get out of this school and out of this town. Actually, just out of this school. I was still terrified of my real family finding me, even though it’s been over a year. It’s been over a year since I ran away. Over a year since I got a real family. It’s still overwhelming, even if it has been over a year. I was brought from my thoughts by the school’s prized Prince himself, shoving me from my spot against the wall.   
“What the fuck man?!” I was NOT happy. He only shrugged and smiled at me which I returned with a sneer.   
“Wow, someone’s a grumpy grump this morning.”   
“Uh, yeah. Asshole. I was sitting there enjoying my music while Mrs. Darbus-wannabe was spewing nonsense.” Roman rolled his eyes and gave me another one of his sickeningly sweet smiles. It put me incredibly on edge and if he didn’t stop smiling soon I was going to panic. “Stop smiling like that, it gives me the creeps.” I looked away from him and went back to my Tumblr scrolling. I went to put my headphones back on when Princey stopped me.   
“Actually, I was over here to ask if you wanted to be partners for the first project? We just have to make a horror themed short film.” Horror. Of course. I can do horror just fine, I exist, after all. “And before you ask, yes we have to have a partner. I know when you don’t pay attention to things.” Could this boy be any more infuriating? But from the looks of it, I was the last choice. I’m always someone’s last choice, I get stuck with the annoying ones usually. And I end up doing all of the work because, let’s face it, the other person is typically a moron. Just the type of person Roman is.   
“I’m gonna warn you, this short film will have my literal nightmares in it. My nightmares include anything creepy under the sun. Just wanted to put that out there in case you had a dumb Disney idea.” I refused to hold back with the insults. I can’t tell you how many names this boy has called me, all of them falling under the insult category. It was only fair that I shot back.   
“Actually, my idea was gonna be real life scary things. Things that happen in real life and are scary, Mr. Doom and gloom in a skirt.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Of course he’d be the first to mention my skirt. I knew it was a bad idea, ugh.   
“Right cause that totally fits into the horror genre. Princey that’s not horror, that’s what we call a documentary. Because real life issues are always thrown into documentaries. So we are going with my idea and you are going to suck it up.” Before he could say anything more the bell rang and I was already off to my next class, tugging my jacket closer and ignoring how people stared at me. My next class was Algebra I. Algebra was my least favorite subject, I sucked at math in every aspect and I always got the worst math teachers. As I walked into the classroom I barely noticed the teacher, the first thing I noticed being the familiar smell from my past. The smell of drugs. I took my seat in the way back of the room and when I sat down was when I decided to look at my surroundings. The teacher was a familiar woman, too familiar for me. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and the ends were dyed a sickening shade of red, deep blood red. Her skin was pale, but a bit darker than my own. Her eyes were the scariest part. Her eyes were a mix of gold and green, holding only hatred. This woman looked almost exactly like my older sister Dianna. She even had the prominent freckles decorating her face, the _ exact  _ same way Dianne looked. I was snapped from my thoughts by a sharp jab in my side. I turned and glared at Talyn. Did they really have to jab me like that?    
“Why are you staring at the teacher, dude? Got a crush?” I nearly gagged at the thought of crushing on a  _ teacher _ .   
“Ew, god no! Disgusting,” I said softly.   
“Then why the stare?”    
“She just...she looks like my older sister...I might have to leave this class early,” I said honestly. And then I decided it’d be a good time to look at my schedule. Algebra I with...Dianna Everwurst. Yeah, I may have to leave early. The bell rang, signalling the start of class. I was already feeling the start of a really bad panic attack, that’s not good.


	6. Comfort In Being Babied

Virgil’s POV:   
The real panic started when she finally said something. “Good morning class. I am Miss Everwurst, your teacher for the rest of this year.” Why is she here? Why is she so far from London? Why is she at my school? Why? Why? Why?! Talyn got closer to me and looked at me with a concerned look.   
“Virge, hey, you okay?” they spoke in a soft and gentle tone. It hardly did much to soothe my panic. I shook my head and tried to my hands stop shaking. It was getting harder to breathe and it took everything in me to keep from hyperventilating. Talyn already knew what to do as they grabbed their things and my things and helped me get up. Dianna was staring at me with a knowing look. She was smiling-no, smirking- as Talyn helped me. I was too caught up in my panic to even hear what Talyn had said. My head was swimming with questions, each of them having no answer. Talyn gently guided me to the nurse and stayed with me through my whole panic attack. Even after the attack had ended I was shaking badly. The memories, the tormenting, the abuse. All of it was fresh in my mind again, as if it had all just happened. I needed Patton and dad and papa and my bear and Patience’s room. I needed my comfortable home. I could barely register someone hugging me until they spoke to me.   
“I came as fast as I could. Are you okay? Did she touch you? Did she come anywhere near you?” It was Patton speaking to me. He was holding me closely and rubbing my back. I instantly started to cling to him and buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled like home and that’s when I broke down. My shaking, which I hadn’t noticed had stopped a little bit ago, came back and all Patton could do was rock me back and forth gently, stroking my hair in a calming manner and whispering words of comfort. If Dianna is here then the rest of them are too. I can’t go back to that, I can’t go back to those people or that house. I can’t. I can’t! I can’t! “Virgil, calm down. It’s okay, she’s not here. She can’t hurt you. Do you want me to call papa and have him pick you up?” I nodded slowly. I can’t stay in this building right now. She’s in this building and she could very well hurt me. I don’t want to be here with her in the building. I didn’t stop clinging to Patton when he asked the nurse to call papa, nor did I let go when he pulled out his phone to text Logan and dad. I didn’t want to let go, if he left she could come in here and get me. Logan walked in with his and Patton’s things in his hands. He came over to us and gave me a small but gentle hug. I knew he was never one for contact or prolonged contact. Logan was like another brother to me, honestly. I loved hearing him talk about conspiracy theories and space. Logan was another piece of home to me, regardless if he hardly spoke to me anymore.   
“I told my parents I was leaving school early because of a situation. They’re not happy but they know how well I keep on top of my grades and such so they don’t mind,” Logan said in his very sophisticated tone. Logan has always been the smartest of the group, he was raised by expectationists after all. The three of us waited for Papa to pull up in his baby blue Volkswagen Beetle to take us back to our gentle blue house with the dark grey roof and the tree with four hammocks and a tire swing. I just wanted to go home and get as far from Dianna as I possibly can. And when papa finally got here the three of us got into his car and he hugged me first.    
“It’s okay now. You’re safe,” he said in his soft and gentle tone. Papa has been my favorite since I first met him. His calming voice was always able to help me calm down and feel safe. When we got back to the house, Dad was cooking lunch, whistling Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara. I dropped by backpack at the door and quickly went into the kitchen, hugging dad from behind and inhaling his sweet scent. He always smelled like a pastry cafe despite selling many different types of colognes. One thing that both dad and papa loved doing was holding me on their hip like a toddler. I was light enough for them to do it and it was the first thing they did to calm me down sometimes. Dad picked me up and set me on his hip just like a toddler and kept cooking. Patton and Logan were talking to Papa in the other room and I could hear small things of what they were saying, although I didn’t care much at the moment.   
“What are you making?” I asked softly, laying my head on dad’s shoulder. I loved dad’s cooking, even if I hardly ate.   
“I am making chicken salad with that colorful ranch pasta you like. And then for dinner we are gonna go to your favorite restaurant. And when we come back from dinner we’ll have a Disney marathon with dessert popcorn. Does that sound like a good plan, bud?” I nodded with a small smile. I’d never admit it out loud, but I love being babied like this. I love being held this way and feeling like a toddler. It gave me a sense of security and joy. Papa came into the kitchen and took me out of dad’s arms and then took me into the living room with Logan and Patton. He let me curl up in his lap and bury my face in his neck. This was the sense of security I needed.    
“Tomorrow you’ll have different classes and you’ll get to see different teachers and we’ll talk to the school and get you a different math teacher, okay bud?” I nodded and just enjoyed this sense of security. Logan and Patton were talking about the classes they went to today and eventually they got to the topic of Roman.   
“I heard Roman got onto the football team this year. He’s already the star quarterback apparently. Of course, people do like to gossip so it could be a bit of a lie.” Logan said, getting my attention immediately. I didn’t hate Roman but I didn’t like him either. He had started insulting me about a month after I got here, the same day he met some jerk type kids.    
“Roman’s been a bit of a jerk lately. I don’t know what happened but it needs to stop. We promised we’d be friends for the rest of our lives and he’s already starting to break it. I think he may have gotten involved with the populars…” Patton said, unaware of how right he was. Dad came in with five plates, setting them all down on the coffee table and making sure I had the least amount of food. I could tell they were slowly adding more to my plate every day instead of giving me a bunch of food right off the bat. I climbed off of Papa’s lap and picked up my small plate then sandwiched myself between dad and papa. I slowly ate my lunch as papa turned on Steven Universe. Patton and I loved this show, even if it did leave us on many many cliffhangers. As soon as the intro song came on, Patton and I were singing every word in perfect harmony with the show. This was the type of family I wish I had from the start.


	7. The New Kids Aren't Very New To Me

-Next day-   
Virgil’s POV:   
I woke up on the couch, cuddling Patton and the TV rolling the credits for The Lion King.

Logan had long since gone home and Papa and Dad were in the kitchen making breakfast for me and Patton. I got up off of the couch and yawned softly. It was 6 in the morning and we didn’t have to leave for another hour. I went up to my room and picked out a dull pink skirt, a shirt that said ‘Let’s be friends’ and a jean jacket that was a bit big on me. Anything to cover the scars, really. I got dressed and grabbed my white knee socks and black converse. Once I’d finished dressing myself I got one of my black chokers and my TØP earrings and put those on. I then did my makeup and fixed my fluffy hair so it was a bit less wild. I then softly bounced down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Papa had just finished making my smoothie and Dad had just finished making Patton’s pancakes. Patton was sitting on the counter in a yellow sweater and black shorts. His hair had a couple of barrettes in it and he had the biggest smile. I had actually gotten into wearing skirts because of Patton, sometimes I forget that. I yawned softly and hugged papa from behind, listening to his soft chuckle. “I think someone had a bit too much fun last night,” he said jokingly.   
“Or too much sugar. I feel like death,” I responded softly, letting papa pick me up and hold me like a toddler. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to drift off.   
“There is no need to be dramatic sleepyhead. Especially not when you look so cute today,” Dad said, messing up my hair a little bit. Papa set me down on the counter and gave me my smoothie. Patton was already eating his pancakes.   
“We have to go get ready for this neighborhood party or whatever. Donna’s throwing it for the new family a few blocks down the street. Lindsay lives right next to them, I feel so sorry for her,” Papa said while walking away. I took small sips of my smoothie while looking out the window at the darkened sky. I knew it was going to rain today, and possibly soon from the looks of how dark the sky is. I watched the sky with great interest and after a while of watching it started to rain. It poured heavily, showing no signs of stopping. I watched the rain pour down harshly. I loved the rain and being in it, it always made me happy. But I could hardly go out in the rain because I always got sick afterwards. I didn’t have the best immune system, it was ruined from the inconsistent sleep schedule, lack of proper eating habits and the amount of abuse I went through for 14 years. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain pound on the window, a small smile forming on my lips. When I opened my eyes I was met with someone standing right at the window, making me jump back a foot in fear. His hair was matted down from the rain and his silvery-green eyes held hatred and disgust. He wore a black hoodie and skinny jeans and had a permanent sneer it seemed. It was my older brother Regan. Regan was cruel and showed me no mercy when he hurt me. I was snapped from my thoughts by papa giving my backpack and Patton grabbing my hand, taking me outside into the rain. Regan was already walking towards us, his glare set dead on me. Patton pulled me to our little group which consisted of Talyn, Joan, Leo, Thomas, Jon and Logan. It seemed Princey wasn’t here yet. Despite his annoying tendencies to screech Disney in everyone’s ears, he was a calming presence to me. I made sure to stay close to Patton as Regan intruded on the group.   
“Hello there, I’m Regan. I’m new.” His bad boy attitude was always ruined by his regal-like tone. But it only added to my anxiety because I knew what he was capable of. The whole group seemed to be on edge around Regan, Thomas wouldn’t even look at him. And to make everything worse Parker came up. His long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and he wore a much more sophisticated outfit. A white dress shirt with a black sweater vest and a navy blue tie to complete it. He wore black skinny jeans and navy blue converse. Parker was always the neater of the two. He was also the one who showed the most mercy out of any of my birth family. Before me, he had been the youngest so it was reasonable that he’d have the most mercy. He was the one who kept me alive and made sure I had at least something to eat. He was also the one who made sure I actually had clothes to wear. His blue eyes had gold flakes which only made them scarier and his voice sounded like rich honey in iced tea. He always sounded like the bad boy to me but in all honesty, he was the regal one.   
“Regan nobody cares if you’re new. It’s, like, the second day. A lot of people are new. I’m Parker. Ignore my idiotic brother and his stupidity. He’ll probably be the first to ditch anyways.” Parker and Regan being here plus the fact that Dianna is a math teacher here means they have indeed moved here. Out of London and here to California. How did they even find me? The bus pulled up, finally and everyone got on. Patton, Logan and I sat in the back two seats. Patton and Logan sat right next to each other while my seat held me and my backpack at the moment. Thomas noticed this and sat right next to me, possibly knowing how on edge I was at the moment. This was going to be a very long day.


	8. Hey, is this love?

Virgil’s POV:   
The bus ride was silent. Thomas had gotten up so Roman could sit next to me when he finally got on the bus and Regan and Parker were six seats in front of me so I was doing okay. I’d followed Princey to Theatre and we sat in the far corner of the room to work on our video project. “Are you okay Virge? You seem on edge,” he asked softly. I kept looking around the room, making sure Regan and Parker weren’t in here. They’re both just as likely to choose the easy classes to get easy A’s.    
“That’s because I am on edge, Princey. That’s the point of having anxiety, you’re always on edge.” I said in a very rude tone. But if you listened close enough you could hear how scared I was.   
“I meant more than usual. You’re fidgeting more than normal and you keep looking around the room as if something’s gonna get you. Did you take your meds today?” I nodded and nearly froze when Parker walked into the room just as the bell rang. Princey sensed my unease and turned his head to the door, eyes locking on Parker who was now headed over to us. He turned back to me and too my hand into his, rubbing his thumb gently on the back of my hand in an attempt to calm me. “Virge it’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, he won’t hurt you.” Oh, but Ro, he already has. More than you can imagine. Parker came over to us and sat down right in front of us, a blank look on his face.   
“Virgil, before you say anything, I know you’re scared. But I promise on my life I will not hurt you. And I won’t let Regan and Dianna hurt you anymore either.” Parker spoke in a soft and calming tone but all it did was scare me more. I found myself curled up in Roman’s lap and clinging to his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly and didn’t seem to mind that I was clinging to him. He may insult me a lot and I may not be as close to him as I am to Patton but he is a safe familiarity. I trust him more than I trust Parker and I know he wouldn’t hurt me because Patton would kill him if that happened. When I was finally calm enough to speak, Parker was waiting silently.   
“W-Why are you all here?” I asked softly, never once letting go of Princey. Parker sighed softly and looked down.   
“Mom was getting worse. After you disappeared, Regan and dad targeted me for their nightly attacks. Dianna started neglecting me and mom would yell at me every time I walked into the room. I decided I would try and find you and when I finally did, Regan and Dianna caught me sneaking out. They grabbed whatever we needed and we were out of that house before midnight. Dianna and Regan...they’re not used to being away from mom and dad. I’m not used to it either but I’m not gonna spend my time away from them giving other people hell. Especially not you. Out of everyone in that house, I was the one who showed the most mercy. I mostly ignored you because I know how it feels being abused by them. I may not have gone through 14 years of it but I did go through many years of it.” I nodded and listened to his story but I didn’t buy it. It took me 14 years to get out of that place and it took them only a year and a half. If you ask me, that sounds way too easy. Especially with the way da-no, not that- Donovan and Regan were. I still felt filthy despite having taken a shower every day since I got away. I watched Parker intensely, but never once let go of Roman.    
“Okay. Um, would you mind telling me your name?” Roman asked in his princely tone.   
“Parker Everwurst. Third child of Donovan and Naomi Everwurst and Virgil’s older brother.” Roman almost snickered at that. I never really told anyone except for Patton about my past. He, in turn, told Logan since Logan had been my closest friend.   
“Okay well, Parker, I’m going to have to ask you to kindly leave Virgil alone for the rest of the year. Please and thank you. Goodbye. Nice story but you’re gonna have to go.” Parker seemed surprised and then a bit upset.   
“Who made you the boss of the school?”   
“Leave my friend alone or there will be consequences. Have a nice day now!” Roman’s smile was filled with impending doom and hatred. Parker scoffed but left anyways, heading towards a part of the room with the tech geeks. Roman looked down at me with a kinder smile, his pearly whites showing and all. Why did my heart skip a beat? “Better now?” In a sort of daze I could only nod and look down a little. Roman gently pat my head, making me blush a light pink. Thank god for foundation. I slowly got off of him and gathered all of my things, putting them in my backpack.    
“U-Um...could you..could you maybe walk with me to my next class?” I asked softly, looking up at Roman. Curse his pretty face. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THOUGHT?! WHY NOW?!! WHY ME?!   
“It depends on what your next class is and where it is.” Roman was still grinning like an idiot.   
“Science with Mr. Fishbach.”   
“Oh, I have the same class! Wanna sit together since it’s nice to have a familiar face in the class?” Roman was way too excited. I’m surprised he hasn’t insulted me all morning. Actually, he didn’t insult me much yesterday either. Not even over text. What is going on?? Protectiveness, less insulting, wanting to spend more time with me? Is he planning something?


	9. The Rain Has A Nice Aroma, But That's Not Why I'm Here

Virgil’s POV:   
I tugged my sleeves down gently, trying to avoid letting Roman, of all people, see my scars. I had made some fresh ones the night before so letting those into the light was a horrible idea. It was lunch time at the moment. I was in the cafeteria with Roman, Logan, Patton, Joan, Talyn, Thomas, Leo, Dodie and Jon. We were seated like this:

Me|Roman|Logan|Patton|Thomas   
Talyn|Joan|Leo|Dodie|Jon   
Roman made sure I was sitting only next to him and the only person allowed to sit across from me was Talyn. When anyone else sat in front of me he just glared at them. He glared at Joan and Joan is like the sweetest person I know. Aside from Thomas of course. I quietly ate my lunch which was a little bit of leftovers from lunch yesterday. I could never deny how good dad’s cooking is. But today I couldn’t finish all of my food. I ended up throwing out half of my lunch because I couldn’t finish it. Parker and Regan were staring at me from two tables away, almost sending me into an attack if Roman wasn’t holding my hand under the table. He was gently rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, giving me a small sense of security. Now that I realize it, he’s been around me all day. We had all of the same classes today and he made sure he had the seat next to mine every time. Why is he being so friendly all of a sudden? The bell rang, snapping me out of my little trance. I was one of the first people out of the cafeteria, Roman close behind me. Patton and Logan were headed down a different hallway already and the rest of our friends were so far ahead of us already you’d think they were the first ones out.    
“Hey Virge?”   
“Hm?”   
“Do you wanna come to my house and work on our project? We didn’t really get to work much on it today because of Parker.” I nodded and barely noticed I had been walking a little closer to him. We walked into our last class and chose seats in the back. Our last class found me in a daze as Roman held my hand under our desks, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand gently and making little drawings that he gave to me. If I didn’t know any better I’d say this boy would be the death of me. Once the final bell rang Roman and I were already out the door and headed towards his dad’s car. Both of us got into the back seat and Roman made sure to sit especially close to me.    
“How was your day kids?” his dad asked. He sounded almost like Morgan Freeman   
“Well first period was pretty bad but the rest of the day went by amazingly. How was your day dad? Also, when will mom be home?”   
“She’s actually home now. She’s packing some clothes for a trip she and I are going on. A new restaurant in Paris opened and they her help getting quality chefs. They need my help with making their logo and such.”   
“How long will you guys be gone?”   
“A month at most. When we come back the house better not smell like alcohol and parties. And nothing better be stolen or broken.”   
“Of course dad! I know!” I tuned out of the conversation, opting to look out the window at the dark clouds in the sky. It was going to rain again, I know it will. And as I had that thought, rain started to slowly fall. In a matter of seconds it was pouring and I was very focused on the rain, not even noticing that Roman had gotten closer to me and that we were almost to his house. I didn’t notice until the car stopped and shut off. I was out of the car in an instant and instead of going into the house like Roman’s dad did, I stood there in the rain. The cold droplets of water pouring on me and soaking me. The air smelled like fresh earth and clean air. I enjoyed a solid three minutes in the rain before Roman dragged me into the house, causing me to pout like a child.   
“I was enjoying the rain you twat,” I said in a soft, sort of whining tone.   
“You know you have a weak immune system, Virgil. You know that you can’t be in the rain for that long.” I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically.    
“That’s an issue future me can deal with. Future me is gonna hate life and chill in my room with a cold or the flu or something and then future me will be fine because I’ll be well taken care of.” I already knew that by tomorrow I’d be sick. Or I’d at least start getting sick. Roman gave me a towel and I dried off my hair and face. My clothes were still soaked though.   
“Yeah, well, current you is soaked and matters more right now.” I shrugged and walked over to my backpack, which Roman had nicely brought in for me. I opened it up and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a red sweater.    
“Good thing dads make me pack backup clothes,” I said softly, smiling at Princey. I easily found his bathroom and changed into the dry clothes. I pulled the sleeves over my hands which were already shaking from being cold. I grabbed my soaking wet clothes and took them to the laundry room, throwing them into the dryer and starting it up so they’d be done in time for me to go home. “Now let’s start on this project.” We went up to his room and made a giant pillow fort to work in. It was warm and cozy and easy to concentrate in. We’d written down tons of ideas and started on a script before I got really really exhausted. Before I knew it I had passed out on Roman’s lap.


	10. Warning: He's Damaged Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> There is mention of rape. If this upsets you easily then stop reading this story because it will be mentioned again in future chapters along with the mention of suicide, more abuse and other dark themes.

Virgil’s POV:   
I woke up in Roman’s bed with the worst headache and Roman’s arms wrapped around me as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. My nose was stuffed and my throat felt like I’d swallowed needles. I was definitely sick already. It will only get worse. I looked up at Roman when he stopped running his fingers through my hair. “I can only pet you for so long. I told your dads you’d be staying here for a few days since it’s supposed to rain for the next few days and you’re already sick enough.” I nodded and curled up closer to him. He was warm and cozy and I was freezing right now, despite having a quilt wrapped around me. “Are you hungry?” I nodded a little but I didn’t wanna let go of him. “You’re gonna have to let go if you want food.” I looked up at him with my puppy-dog eyes. Any time I was sick, papa would stay with me and when I wanted food he’d carry me into the kitchen like a sick toddler. He sighed and got out of the bed before picking me up like a toddler and carrying me to the kitchen. My face was buried in his neck the whole time. “You’re so light, what did they do to you?” I stayed quiet as he made Campbell's chicken noodle soup while holding me on his hip. I was trying not to fall back asleep. When he finished making the soup he carried me and the bowl into the living room and sat on the couch with me in his lap. I obediently ate all of the soup and started to fall back asleep. I felt myself being picked up and being carried before I fell back asleep and entered a really bad nightmare.   
  
Roman’s POV:   
As soon as I laid back down with Virgil he clung to me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and hummed a song I was in the process of writing. I did anything I could to keep him from having another nightmare. But nothing worked,it seemed, as he started to mumble softly in his sleep. I didn’t know exactly what his real family did to him, only that they starved and abused him. He would never go into detail about what happened. He seemed very afraid of Parker yesterday, too. But he seemed more afraid of Regan and he left math early the other day because of a panic attack. If I’m correct, the teacher was his sister. I’m never informed of Virgil’s situation anymore, deemed unimportant to tell me it seemed. All because I’m the star quarterback and the most popular kid, it looked like. “No….stop….please…” Virgil whined, bringing me from my thoughts. He kept mumbling softly before shooting awake with a loud squeak. I quickly sat up as well and put my hand on his shoulder. He then started to cry and hugged me tightly, crying into my chest. I held him closely and stroked his hair gently, softly shushing him in an attempt to calm his cries.   
“Shh...It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re with me, you’re okay. It’s alright.” I spoke softly, and listened as his cries died down. We sat in that position for a few more minutes before he let go of me and looked up at me. I gently wiped away his tears and took his hand into mine, gently rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand to keep him calm and content. “Can you tell me about your dream?” I asked softly.    
“I-I….I was back there….in London….and he….he was hurting me again…” Virgil’s tears came back and he was shaking badly. But I listened to his story and held him close. “He was…..he….he raped me….” I held him closer and made sure he felt safe. There were three possible people he was talking about. His father, Regan or Parker. Parker apologized for neglecting Virgil though so he was out. Regan and his father were the most likely to do it.   
“Who hurt you like that Virgil? Who did it?” he only sobbed harder and shook more.   
“My dad….”


	11. Sweaters Get Suspicious After A While

Virgil’s POV:   
I could see how angry and frustrated Roman was at learning this. Aside from my dads, Patton was the only other person who knew everything that happened before I ran away. I understood where the anger may have come from. Roman held me closer and attempted to soothe me, despite being angry and wanting to punch someone most likely. I leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling of warmth from him. “He won’t ever touch you again. And if he does he’ll regret it.” I nodded at Princey’s statement, feeling a sense of euphoria at his worriedness over me. It felt nice having him worry over me like this. I nuzzled his neck and inhaled his sweet scent and started to drift off again. “Now the night is coming to an end. The sun will rise and we will try again. Stay alive, stay alive for me. You will die but now your life is free take pride in what is sure to die.” Princey sang gently and in a sad sort of tone. It was one of my favorite songs from Twenty One Pilots. I was lulled to sleep in no time.   
Roman’s POV:   
I decided to lull him back to sleep instead of pushing for answers. Right now he was sick and needed rest over everything else. So I decided I would sing him Truce by Twenty One Pilots. Once Virgil was completely asleep I laid him down and took a nice long look at him. Despite always wearing sweaters and anything to cover his arms, sometimes the skin on his wrists poked out. Today they were covered in bandages, I noticed. Why have I never noticed this? Why hasn’t anyone ever noticed this? I carefully rolled up his sleeves and saw that the bandages went from his wrist to just shy of his elbow. He really cut himself up, didn’t he? I knew it had to be him doing this to himself because Patton’s parents are too kind and no one at the school is mean enough to cut someone up like this. I rolled his sleeves back down gently as to not wake him and pulled the blankets over him, keeping him nice and cozy. I got up and went over to my desk to work on my homework. I periodically checked on him to make sure his fever didn’t get any higher and that he was okay. And it was going well for a while, I was doing my work while he peacefully slept. And then he started having another nightmare. At first I didn’t notice but then he started whining and letting out choked sobs. I was by his side in an instant, holding him in my arms and running my fingers through his hair. He instantly clung to me and calmed down in my hold. I think I’ve really fallen now. I lightly kissed his hair and attempted to lay him back down. Key word, attempted. For someone so sick and weak he had a firm grip on me. He did not want to let go. So I picked him up and wrapped him in a blanket and went back to my desk, sitting him in my lap and letting him cuddle me as I worked. By the time I finished my schoolwork it was almost time for dinner and it had stopped raining. Virgil had his face buried in my neck and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. He was still out cold. I gently shook him awake and smiled as he adorably nuzzled into my neck more. “Virge come on. You need to eat something. Wake up,” I said softly, shaking him again. He groaned softly and mumbled something I couldn’t understand. “Virge come on. You need food. After you get food we can go to bed, okay?” He hesitated before slowly nodding and wrapping his arms around my neck. I carefully carried him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter. I decided to make grilled cheese and tomato soup. Virgil managed to eat almost half of the meal before claiming he was full and pushed the food away. I finished all of my food and put the dishes in the sink for tomorrow. “Now we can go sleep and hopefully you’ll feel a little better tomorrow, okay?” He nodded and let me carry him back to my room. Once we were all settled in bed and the lights were off we drifted off to sleep.


	12. A Little Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY OMG  
> I keep forgetting about my stories. I also have a lot going on and updates will be even more rare cause ya boi got a job and in three weeks I have midterms (first semester Finals). Not to mention all of the stories I need to update and all of the tests and studying I'll be doing. I might start putting some of my original songs in these stories because no one will listen to my horrible music. Oof!  
> Also, sorry for the short chapter this is almost a filler and one of the last days of Virgil's illness.

Virgil’s POV:   
I woke up in Roman’s arms to the horrible feeling of needing to vomit. I quickly pried myself from Roman’s grasp and stumbled into the bathroom just in time to let everything I’ve eaten in the past few days go into the toilet. My stomach kept pushing out the food until I was sitting there dry heaving with Roman rubbing my back gently. The rain had started up again and I could hear Roman’s phone going off. “I’m gonna go get my phone real quick, I’ll be back sunshine,” he said quickly, leaving me alone. He came back in while on the phone as I curled into his side. “Yeah, he just threw up…..I know Pat…...I’m trying…...yes he’s taking medicine…..yes he’s eating…...Pat it’s raining, I don’t want him to get even more sick. Knowing him he’ll want to dance in the rain again even though he knows damn well that he’s gonna get more sick…….This boy has such a weak immune system it’s ridiculous. His last family really didn’t take care of him…….No he won’t end up like her, I promise I will make sure that he doesn’t have that same ending….okay...bye Pat….I’ll tell him when he isn’t hunched over the toilet while his stomach leaps out...okay, bye.” He then hung up and put his phone in his pocket, pulling me onto his lap and holding me while I went in and out of consciousness. We sat in silence for a while until I whined softly from a headache starting to form. “Do you wanna take an advil and then take a bath?” Roman asked softly, probably already knowing about the growing headache. I nodded slowly as he carried me to the kitchen, gave me water and an advil, then carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the edge of the tub. He left for a moment before coming back with one of those hooded animal towels, it was a hippo. He also had a fresh change of clothes, probably some ones he never wears so they’ll smell like him. I was suddenly feeling childish and small, a state I used to regress to when my family became too much. Roman started a bubble bath for me and helped me get undressed and get into the warm bath water. He washed me while I played with the bubbles and rubber ducks that happened to be in the tub. I had a few small coughing fits which hurt but Roman just rubbed my back gently and told me that it was gonna be okay. I felt calm and safe with Roman. After he finished washing me he helped me out of the tub and wrapped me up in the towel, slowly drying me off. He helped me get dressed too and gave me cough medicine. After my bath I was feeling a lot better and less icky.    
“Ro Ro?” I asked softly, my head buried in his shoulder as we sat on the couch with Disney on.   
“Yes sunshine?” he replied, a smile on his face as he ran his fingers through my hair.   
“I wanna color..” I said even softer than before.   
“Do you want snackies too?” I nodded as we got up from our position. I stayed on the couch as he got up to get coloring books and snackies. When he came back he had two coloring books, a box of crayons and a baggie of Cheerios. I spent all morning coloring and watching Disney while taking a few small handfulls of Cheerios every now and then. Roman just watched with a smile on his face. I’m glad I found someone who doesn’t judge me.


End file.
